ryantvfandomcom-20200216-history
46th Annual Ryanland Music Awards
|} The 46th Annual Ryanland Music Awards 'were held on January 19, 2014, at the Star Center in Santa Caso. The show was broadcast on RTN at 8 p.m. ET/P. The show was moved to January to avoid competing against the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi. The main nominations were announced on December 7, 2013. The eligibility period for the 46th Annual Ryanland Music Awards Awards is October 1, 2012 to September 30, 2013. There are 50 categories in this years event. Performers Nominees 'General 'Record of the Year' *'"Royals" – Lorde' *"Wrecking Ball" – Miley Cyrus *"Radioactive" – Imagine Dragons *"Applause" – Lady Gaga *"La La La" – Naughty Boy featuring Sam Smith 'Album of the Year' *''The 20/20 Experience - The Complete Experience'' – Justin Timberlake *''Random Access Memories'' – Daft Punk *''Red'' – Taylor Swift *''Unorthodox Jukebox'' – Bruno Mars *''The Heist'' – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis 'Song of the Year' *'"Royals" – Lorde' *"Let Her Go" – Passenger *"Just Give Me a Reason" – Pink featuring Nate Ruess *"Roar" – Katy Perry *"When I Was Your Man" – Bruno Mars 'Best New Artist' *'Lorde' *Icona Pop *Macklemore & Ryan Lewis *Ariana Grande *Bastille 'Pop' 'Best Pop Solo Performance' *'"Applause" – Lady Gaga' *"Roar" – Katy Perry *"Mirrors" – Justin Timberlake *"Burn" – Ellie Goulding *"When I Was Your Man" – Bruno Mars 'Best Pop Duo/Group Performance' *'"Get Lucky" – Daft Punk featuring Pharrell Williams' *"Pompeii" – Bastille *"I Love It" – Icona Pop featuring Charli XCX *"Counting Stars" – OneRepublic *"La La La" – Naughty Boy featuring Sam Smith 'Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals' *'"Just Give Me a Reason" – Pink featuring Nate Ruess' *"#Beautiful" – Mariah Carey featuring Miguel *"Everything Has Changed" – Taylor Swift featuring Ed Sheeran *"Stay" – Rihanna featuring Mikky Ekko *"I Love It" – Icona Pop featuring Charli XCX 'Best Pop Instrumental Album' *''Steppin' Out'' – Herb Alpert *''The Beat'' – Boney James *''HandPicked'' – Earl Klugh *''Summer Horns'' – Dave Koz, Gerald Albright, Mindi Abair and Richard Elliot *''Hacienda'' – Jeff Lorber Fusion 'Best Pop Vocal Album' *''Pure Heroine'' – Lorde *''The 20/20 Experience'' – Justin Timberlake *''Unapologetic'' – Rihanna *''Blurred Lines'' – Robin Thicke *''Paradise'' – Lana Del Rey 'Dance/Electronica' 'Best Dance Recording' *'"Clarity" – Zedd featuring Foxes' *"This is What it Feels Like" by Armin Van Buuren featuring Trevor Guthrie *"Waiting All Night" – Rudimental featuring Ella Eyre *"Wake Me Up" – Avicii featuring Aloe Blacc *"Work B**ch" – Britney Spears 'Best Electronic/Dance Album' *''Random Access Memories'' – Daft Punk *''18 Months'' – Calvin Harris *''Settle'' – Disclosure *''True'' – Avicii *''Home'' – Rudimental 'Best Electronic/Dance Artist' *'Avicii' *Calvin Harris *Zedd *Rudimental *Disclosure 'Traditional Pop' 'Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album' *''To Be Loved'' – Michael Buble *''Viva Duets'' – Tony Bennett and various artists *''The Standards'' – Gloria Estefan *''Cee Lo's Magic Moment'' – Cee Lo Green *''Now'' – Dionne Warwick 'Rock' 'Best Rock Performance' *'"Radioactive" – Imagine Dragons' *"My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'em Up)" – Fall Out Boy *"Still Into You" – Paramore *"The Stars (Are Out Tonight)" – David Bowie *"Panic Station" – Muse 'Best Metal Performance' *'"God is Dead?" – Black Sabbath' *"T.N.T." – Anthrax *"The Enemy Inside" – Dream Theatre *"In Due Time" – Killswitch Engage *"Room 24" – Volbeat featuring King Diamond 'Best Rock Song' *'"Panic Station" – Muse' *"Radioactive" – Imagine Dragons *"I'm Shakin'" – Jack White *"Doom and Gloom" – The Rolling Stones *"Chocolate" – The 1975 'Best Rock Album' *''The Next Day'' – David Bowie *''13'' – Black Sabbath *''Mechanical Bull'' – Kings of Leon *''...Like Clockwork'' – Queens of the Stone Age *''Celebration Day'' – Led Zeppelin 'Alternative' 'Best Alternative Music Album' *''Bad Blood'' – Bastille *''The 1975'' – The 1975 *''Save Rock and Roll'' – Fall Out Boy *''Paramore'' – Paramore *''Hesitation Marks'' – Nine Inch Nails 'R&B' 'Best R&B Performance' *'"Love and War" – Tamar Braxton' *"Take Back the Night" – Justin Timberlake *"Dirty Laundry" – Kelly Rowland *"Belong to the World" – The Weeknd *"4 the Rest of My Life" – Robin Thicke 'Best R&B Song' *'"Pusher Love Girl" – Justin Timberlake' *"Primetime" – Janelle Monae featuring Miguel *"4 the Rest of My Life" – Robin Thicke *"How Many Drinks?" – Miguel *"Cocoa Butter" – India.Arie 'Best Urban Contemporary Album' *''The Electric Lady'' – Janelle Monae *''Love and War'' – Tamar Braxton *''Unapologetic'' – Rihanna *''Talk a Good Game'' – Kelly Rowland *''R.E.D.'' – Ne-Yo 'Best R&B Album' *''The 20/20 Experience'' – Justin Timberlake *''Love and War'' – Tamar Braxton *''Girl on Fire'' – Alicia Keys *''Love in the Future'' – John Legend *''Better'' – Chrisette Michele 'Rap' 'Best Rap Performance' *'"Thrift Shop" – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis' *"Can't Hold Us" – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis featuring Ray Dalton *"Work" – Iggy Azalea *"Started from the Bottom" – Drake *"Black Skinhead" – Kanye West 'Best Rap/Sung Collaboration' *'"Holy Grail" – Jay Z featuring Justin Timberlake' *"Wild" – Jessie J featuring Big Sean and Dizzee Rascal *"Part II (On the Run)" – Jay Z featuring Beyonce *"Hold On We're Going Home" – Drake featuring Majid Jordan *"Same Love" – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis featuring Mary Lambert 'Best Rap Song' *'"Thrift Shop" – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis' *"Hold On We're Going Home" – Drake featuring Majid Jordan *"Same Love" – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis *"Swimming Pools (Drank)" – Kendrick Lamar *"Black Skinhead" – Kanye West 'Best Rap Album' *''The Heist'' – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis *''Magna Carta...Holy Grail'' – Jay Z *''Yeezus'' – Kanye West *''Nothing Was the Same'' – Drake *''good kid, m.A.A.d city'' – Kendrick Lamar 'Country' 'Best Country Performance' *'"The One That Got Away" – The Civil Wars' *"See You Again" – Carrie Underwood *"Done" – The Band Perry *"From This Valley" – The Civil Wars *"Don't Rush" – Kelly Clarkson featuring Vince Gill 'Best Country Song' *'"Begin Again" – Taylor Swift' *"Mama's Broken Heart" – Miranda Lambert *"From This Valley" – The Civil Wars *"Highway Don't Care" – Tim McGraw featuring Taylor Swift and Keith Urban *"Mine Would Be You" – Blake Shelton 'Best Country Album' *''The Civil Wars'' – The Civil Wars *''Based on a True Story'' – Blake Shelton *''Red – Taylor Swift *''Night Train – Jason Aldean *''Two Lanes of Freedom'' – Tim McGraw 'New Age' 'Best New Age Album' *''Lux'' – Brian Eno *''Illumination – Peter Kater *''Final Call – Kitaro *''Awakening the Fire'' – R. Carlos Nakai and Will Clipman *''Love's River'' – Laura Sullivan 'Jazz' 'Best Improvised Jazz Solo' *'"Stadium Jazz" – Donny McCaslin' *"Don't Run" – Terence Blanchard *"Song For Maura" – Paquito D'Rivera *"Song Without Words #4: Duet" – Fred Hersch *"Orbits" – Wayne Shorter 'Best Jazz Vocal Album' *''The World According to Andy Bey'' – Andy Bey *''Attachments – Lorraine Feather *''Liquid Spirit – Gregory Porter *''WomanChild'' – Cecile McLorin Salvant *''After Blue'' – Tiernery Sutton 'Best Jazz Instrumental Album' *''Guided Tour'' – The New Gary Burton Quartet *''Money Jungle: Provocative in Blue – Terri Lyne Carrington *''Life Forum – Gerald Clayton *''Pushing the World Away'' – Kenny Garrett *''Out Here'' – Christian McBride Trio 'Best Large Jazz Ensemble Album' *''Brooklyn Babylon'' – Darcy James Argue's Secret Society *''Night in Calisia – Randy Brecker, Wlodek Pawlik Trio and Kalisz Philharmonic *''Wild Beauty – Brussels Jazz Orchestra featuring Joe Lovano *''March Sublime'' – Alan Ferber *''Intrada'' – Dave Slonaker Big Band 'Roots Music' 'Best Blues Album' *''Get Up!'' – Ben Harper with Charlie Musselwhite *''Remembering Little Walter'' – Billy Boy Arnold, Charlie Musselwhite, Mark Hummel, Sugar Ray Norcia and James Harman *''Cotton Mouth Man – James Cotton *''Seesaw – Ben Harper with Joe Bonamassa *''Down in Louisiana'' – Bobby Rush 'Best Folk Album' *''My Favourite Picture of You'' – Guy Clark *''Sweetheart of the Sun – The Greencards *''Build Me Up From Bones – Sarah Jarosz *''The Ash & Clay'' – The Milk Carton Kids *''They All Played For Us: Arhoolie Records 50th Anniversary Celebration'' – Various Artists; Chris Strachwitz, producer 'European' 'Best European Performance' *'"I Feed You My Love" – Margaret Berger' *"Only Teardrops" – Emmelie De Forest *"We Got the Power" – Loreen *"Bombo" – Adelen *"Glorious" – Cascada 'Best European Song' *'"I Feed You My Love" – Margaret Berger' *"Only Teardrops" – Emmelie De Forest *"We Got the Power" – Loreen *"Heartstrings" – Janet Leon *"Neon (Lonely People)" – Lena Meyer Landrut 'Comedy' 'Best Comedy Album' *''Calm Down Gurrl'' – Kathy Griffin *''I'm Here to Help – Craig Ferguson *''A Little Unprofessional – Ron White *''Live'' – Tig Notaro *''That's What I'm Talkin' About'' – Bob Saget 'Musical Show' 'Best Musical Theater Album' *''Matilda the Musical'' *''Kinky Boots'' *''Motown: The Musical'' 'Music for Visual Media' 'Best Compilation Soundtrack for Visual Media' *''The Great Gatsby ''– Various Artists *''Les Miserables (Deluxe Edition) – Various Artists *''Django Unchained – Various Artists *''Fast and Furious 6'' – Various Artists *''The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones'' – Various Artists 'Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media' *''Skyfall'' – Thomas Newman *''Oblivion – M83 *''The Great Gatsby ''– Craig Armstrong *''Lincoln – John Williams *''Zero Dark Thirty'' – Alexandre Desplat 'Best Song Written for Visual Media' *'"Silver Lining" – Jessie J (from ''Silver Linings Playbook)' *"Skyfall" – Adele (from ''Skyfall) *"Atlas" – Coldplay (from The Hunger Games: Catching Fire) *"Young and Beautiful" – Lana Del Rey (from The Great Gatsby) *"Magnetic" – Jessie J (from'' The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones'') *"Bang Bang" – Will.i.am (from'' The Great Gatsby'') 'Crafts' 'Best Recording Package' *''The 20/20 Experience - Part 2 of 2 ''– Justin Timberlake *''Magna Carta...Holy Grail – Jay Z *''Red – Taylor Swift *''Save Rock and Roll'' – Fall Out Boy *''Paradise'' – Lana Del Rey 'Production' 'Producer of the Year, Non-Classical' *'Pharrell Williams' *Zedd *Dr. Luke *Ariel Rechtshaid *Rick Rubin 'Producer of the Year, Classical' *'Manfred Eicher' *David Frost *Marina A. Ledin, Victor Ledin *James Mallinson *Jay David Saks 'Classical' 'Best Orchestral Performance' *'"Sibelius: Symphonies Nos. 1 & 4" – Osmo Vanska (''Minnesota Orchestra)' *"Atterberg: Ochestral Works Vol. 1" – Neeme Jarvi (''Gothenburg Symphony Orchestra) *"Lutoslawski: Symphony No. 1" – Esa-Pekka Slonen (Los Angeles Philharmonic) *"Schumann: Symphony No. 2; Overtures Manfred & Genoveva" – Claudio Abbado (Orchestra Mozart) *"Stravinsky: Le Sacre Du Printemps" – Simon Rattle (Berliner Philharmoniker) 'Best Opera Recording' *''Ades: The Tempest'' *''Kleiberg: David & Bathsheba'' *''Vinci: Artaserse'' *''Wagner: Der Ring Des Nibelungen'' 'Best Choral Performance' *'"Parry: Works For Chorus & Orchestra" – Neeme Jarvi; Adrian Partington (''Amanda Roocroft; BBC National Orchestra of Wales; BBC National Chorus of Wales)' *"Berlioz: Grande Messe Des Morts" – Colin Davis (''Barry Banks; London Symphony Orchestra; London Philharmonic Choir ''and London Symphony Chorus'') *"Palestrina: Volume 3" – Harry Christophers (The Sixteen) *"Part: Adam's Lament" – Tonu Kaljuste (Tui Hirv & Rainer Vilu; Estonian Philharmonic Chamber Choir; Sinfonietta Riga & Tallinn Chamber Orchestra; Latvian Radio Choir & Vox Clamantis) *"Whitbourn: Annelies" – James Jordan (Ariana Zukerman; The Lincoln Trio; Westminster Williamson Voices) 'Music Video' 'Best Music Video' *'"Applause" – Lady Gaga' *"Can't Hold Us" – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis featuring Ray Dalton *"Suit & Tie" – Justin Timberlake featuring Jay Z *"Treasure" – Bruno Mars *"Wild" – Jessie J Artists with multiple nominations and awards The following artists received multiple nominations: *Nine: Macklemore & Ryan Lewis,